Rebecca
| affiliation = Corrida Colosseum | occupation = Gladiator | jva = }} Rebecca is a gladiator competing at the Corrida Colosseum for the Mera Mera no Mi. Appearance She is slightly taller than Luffy with long braided hair. She wears a revealing scale armor bikini, with a dark paludamentum, as well as a ridge helmet, and a pair of greaves and gloves. She carries a large sword and shield. Personality Rebecca is a calm and prideful warrior that harbors a deep resentment towards Doflamingo and wishes to gain the Mera Mera no Mi to kill him. She also appears to have an appreciation for folklore or just the history of the Corrida Colosseum, as she enlightened Lucy upon noticing his interest in the giant statue of Kyros. Relationships Spartan Some of the combatants from Corrida Colosseum mentioned that Rebecca was being bullied by Spartan in her past for a long time. Showing the reason why she hated him so much that she bit her tongue and thanked Luffy for bringing him down. Donquixote Doflamingo For reasons yet unknown, she holds great hatred for the former Shichibukai and intends to kill him after winning the tournament and the Mera Mera no Mi. Monkey D. Luffy Due to him defeating Spartan, Rebecca seems to have gained a little respect for Luffy and gladly shared the story of Kyros with him when he took an interest in his statue. She was also happy to hear that he was in Block C, saying that it would be nice if they both survived the first round of the tournament, meaning she sees him as a worthy opponent. Abilities and Powers As she wants to eat the Mera Mera no Mi, it indicates that she is not a Devil Fruit user. However, according to some of the other fighters, she is known as the "Undefeated Woman", implying that she has never lost a fight yet, but at the same time, it is suggested that she was bullied by Spartan. It's possible he bully her through taunts as oppose to something physical. Weapons Rebecca wields a long medieval-esque sword, which from the ground up is almost as tall as her shoulders. She also has a rounded shield, which she carries on her left arm. History Dressrosa Arc Rebecca entered the Corrida Colosseum tournament and was placed in block D. While in the waiting area, she met Luffy, under the alias of Lucy. Upon noticing his admiration of the statue of Kyros, she told him about his legendary status. After telling Luffy about the statue, two other fighters began teasing her about how she must be happy that Spartan was already eliminated. When Luffy asked what they meant, Rebecca told him not to mind them, though she was noticeably bothered by what they said. After this, she declared that she will win the Mera Mera no Mi and defeat Doflamingo. She then asked Luffy what block he was assigned to and was happy to learn they are in different blocks. As she walked off, she told Luffy that it would be nice if they both survived the first round. References Site Navigation de:Rebecca es:Rebecca Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators Category:Swordsmen Category:Dressrosa Characters